This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Adolescents with anorexia and bulimia exhibit clinical symptoms suggesting abnormalities in executive function, including inhibition of responses. Functional MRI data have been collected from 23 subjects, including 6 with anorexia, 8 with bulimia, and 9 healthy control subjects, while performing the Go-NoGo task. This is a classic test of the ability to inhibit a prepotent response.